


My gay Philip

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cuddling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lukas is high on pain meds, Lukas tells his dad, M/M, Pain Killers, Protective Philip, clingy Lukas, yeah all that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: After waking up from the coma Lukas is high on pain killers and doesn't want Philip to leave him, even if his dad comes in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten mins so I know it sucks but let me know if you liked it or just talk to me about the show cause holy hell emotions right?

Lukas groaned and kicked his feet against the end of the bed. 

“Why is the blanket over there? I’m freezing, it’s not like I’m wearing any clothes. You get clothes and I get nothing.”

Philip supressed a laugh as he pulled the blanket from the end of the bed and tucked Lukas in, patiently adjusting the tubes and wires as Lukas eagerly grabbed at the blanket.

“You are wearing clothes, Lukas. See? Hospital gown, and they’re releasing you tomorrow so you won’t have to wear it for long.” 

Lukas looked down at what he was wearing with a horrified expression. 

“I’m wearing a dress! It is not comfortable at all and I- stop laughing, Philip, it’s not funny.”

Philip raised his hands and bit his lip, trying to placate him as he grumbled. 

“Sorry, just stop messing with those wires and sit still, god, you’re like a kid.”

“I got shot, I’m allowed to complain. My feet are cold.”

Philip rolled his eyes and tucked an extra blanket around Lukas’ feet, coming back to sit next to him once finished. 

“There, is that better?”

Lukas just nodded, snuggling down into the bed with a wince as his wound was moved. 

Philip stood up again, ready to fret over him. 

“Are you okay? You want some help?”

Lukas shook his head and pressed the button on the side of the bed, sending more pain killers into his system before taking Philip’s hand and smiling, pulling Philip towards him.

“I Just want you to kiss me, you haven’t kissed me in ages.”

Philip smiled as Lukas gave him an eskimo kiss, humming as he rubbed their noses together. 

“I think that’s the drugs talking. Your dad could come back any minute.”

Lukas pulled him closer so Philip had to crawl onto the bed and lean over him. 

“Kiss me Philip. Kiss me, kiss me, kiss meeeeee.”

Philip laughed and lent down to take Lukas’ mouth in his own. Lukas was clumsier with the drugs in him and his hands went to grip at Philips waist, wanting to switch positions with him so that he could be on top like usual. 

Philip smiled and pulled back. 

“Lukas, you can’t keep moving around, you’ll pull your stitches. Just lie down, I’ll hold your hand but no more kissing because you can’t behave.”

Lukas groaned like a petulant child and pouted at the brunet. 

“Noo, that’s not fair. Can we cuddle? I’ll move over.”

He started shuffling in the bed, trying to make room for Philip to share with him but the other boy took his arms and pushed him back to lie down.

“Lukas, stop. We can cuddle when you’re feeling better, but you have to stop moving so much. I’m not going anywhere okay? I’m going to sit here and hold your hand, all right?”

Lukas looked like he was going to cry, like Philip was the cruelest boy in the world. 

“It’s not enough. I need you right here with me.”

Philip brushed his hair back, fingers combing through the blonde strands as Lukas pleaded with him. 

“I am here Lukas. It’s all right.”

Lukas shook his head. 

“No, I need you here, so that I can feel you with me even when my eyes are closed. I was asleep in the dark and I couldn’t get out, I didn’t know where you were, Philip. I thought you left me!”

Philip sighed and came to sit on the edge of Lukas’ bed, shuffling over so that Lukas could lie against his chest. He ran a hair through his hair and kissed his forehead, knowing it was just the drugs making him act so clingy. 

“Shh, it’s okay, Lukas. I’m not going to leave you. I’ll stay, I’m right here.”

He held him as Lukas calmed down. When Lukas had woken from the coma he had been confused and in pain and Philip hadn’t been allowed in. So, the nurses and doctors pushing him back into the bed while he was still trying to open his eyes turned into something scary and dark and since then he hadn’t let any strangers into the room unless he had his dad or Philip with him. After being hunted by a murderer and then being shot by said murderer, it was understandable why he would be so scared. And the drugs didn’t exactly make it easy for him to understand what was happening. 

Philip wrapped his arm around the boy and rubbed his arm, calming him down ad he snuggled to his chest. 

Lukas was happy with this arrangement until Philip tried to pull away. 

“Your dads coming, Lukas I have to go.”

“No!”

“He’s going to come in and see us together. I’ll be right outside okay?”

Lukas wrapped his arms around Philips chest and refused to let go.

“No! You promised not to leave me! You have to stay!”

“He’s coming right now, Lukas, I can hear him talking to Helen! You didn’t want him to find out!”

Lukas pressed his face to Philips chest and gripped him hard, Philip still trying to jump off from the bed. 

“I don’t care if he knows, I almost died, he can get over it. Don’t leave me.”

“Lukas, he-“

The door swung open and Philip froze, Bo’s eyes narrowing as he saw him. 

“I thought I told you to stay away from my son.”

His eyes went from Philip to Lukas who was still holding onto Philip, but now let go to take Philips hand instead as the brunet shuffled quickly off the bed. 

“Hey dad.”

“What’s going on?” He did not look happy and Philip thought he might puke but Lukas spoke before he could make up an excuse as to why he was in Lukas’ room.

“Dad, this is my gay Philip, he is really cool and we make out and he holds my hand sometimes-“

Philip slapped a hand over Lukas mouth and tried to shush him only for Lukas to frown and continue from under his hand. The words were muffled but, god, did Philip want to sink into a hole right now. 

“He’s pretty and he likes boys and I do too. Well, I like Philip and he’s a boy but I don’t like any other boys right now-“

Philip didn’t even want to look at Bo but the man coughed gruffly and spoke. 

“I don’t understand what this is. And I don’t like you Philip, you’ve caused enough trouble for my son. But the Sheriff said he would have died if you hadn’t pulled him from that river so… I won’t stop this. For now.”

Philip could feel Lukas smiling from beneath his hand and he slowly removed it but kept his gaze away from Bo.

“Thanks dad, Philips really cool. I like him lots and lots.”

Bo slowly turned and left and Philip let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“What the hell was that?”

Lukas started playing with Philips hair, pulling a finger through his curls and watching them bounce back into place. 

“What? He knows now. You can stay here with me like you promised.”

Philip thought that Lukas might freak out about it later but for now he was happy and all he wanted to do was kiss that stupid mouth of his. So, he bent down and kissed him, taking Lukas’ face in his hands as the blonde’s hands wound up around his neck, holding him close. 

After a moment, they broke apart, foreheads pressing together as they breathed the same air, fingers wound in each other’s hair. 

“So, I’m your Philip now?”

Lukas kissed his nose and laughed, stupidly. 

“My gay Philip. You’ve always been mine. I’ll be yours too okay?”

Philip smiled and shifted to sit on the bed, lying beside Lukas so that they were only inches apart. 

“Okay, you can be mine.”

Lukas pulled Philip to him and snuggled into his chest, happy as he had ever been because, here in this hospital bed, they were each other’s and no one else’s and no one would ever take his Philip away from him.


End file.
